


Mirror Image

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for the VinList June 2012 "Mistaken Identity" Theme Drabble Challenge





	Mirror Image

"Ethan? Ethan Stewart is that you? How long has it been...?

"Sir, I fear you have confused me with someone else."

Vin watched as Ezra rebuffed yet another supposed acquaintance. 

The conference in Atlanta had been as dull as expected but the late night stop at Muldoon's, a local hangout, had proven quite entertaining. 

Ez swore his FBI undercover work had never occurred in the area but Vin had to wonder. Yet Ezra was proving unflappable.

Well, he’d heard everyone had a lookalike somewhere. 

A tap on his shoulder pulled Vin from his reverie. "Brick? Brick McKenna, is that you?"


End file.
